love connection emily in peril
by bookloveralltheway6
Summary: a few tales of Emily in peril and Mike coming to save her, sorry for bad grammar a new nighlock, Amore decides to attack and he takes and breaks Emily's love for Mike and redirects it to himself can Mike save Emily before it's to late? ON HIATUS
1. to love a nighlock

Prs: The love connection

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, and I never will. If I did the rating would be tv-14 and have better comebacks.

Emily bounced on her heels swinging her sword.

"Again!" she screeched at Mia who by now was out of breath wondering how in the world the yellow ranger could still be energized, she pouted.

"Emily we've been at it for hours, aren't you tired?" Mia's word bled with annoyance Emily pursed her lips, and swung her fists to rest on her hip bones. She dropped her sword in utmost defeat. She gave Mia a smile. Mia swatted at Emily "why are you training so hard?"

"To impress you know who" Emily walked besides Mia into the Shiba house, she sighed "mike" Emily had grown a brewing crush on the green ranger, he was so sweet and caring but she saw how he shamelessly flirted with girls when they got their rare days off. She wished he would flirt with her like that. Yet he never did such a thing. Emily remembered when a nighlock named negatron had come and the comments he had thrown at the rangers, she knew that some of them weren't that bad. The again she had been called worse so maybe she was a tad bias, but when Mike had grilled her about being hard on herself she had broke down. He was right though, in a way she knew all of the things she'd said were true. So, maybe that meant he wasn't right. Confusion crossed her mind. She felt her foot twist from under her and she fell into a hard muscled chest. She felt large hands under her elbows that caught her.

"Emily?" Mike asked she looked up embarrassed she saw how close they were.

_Oh, he'll be the end of me! Say something like… 'Sorry lost in thought' or 'hi'_ she thought

"Uh, I was just thinking about Puppies" _Nice _she winced sometimes her inner voice could be so very rude. Mike chuckled

"You were thinking of Puppies?" Mike was bewildered but he shook it off and laughed "See you later" and he walked off. She blushed when she noticed how cute his ass was. _He is just so sexy. _She felt a goofy smile stretch across her lips.

"Emily and Mike" Mia's voice came from behind her "sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" she ran away from Emily and continues her teasing "hmm Mike and Emily, Eike? No, I know memily!" Mia laughed clapping her hands. She skidded to a stop at the boys' door, all four boys Kevin, Mike, and Jayden, talked while Antonio stood by.

"So, I hear you got a few phone numbers..." Jayden said

"Yeah" Mike confirmed

"Are you going to ask her out?" Kevin asked "I mean when I first asked Mia out I was nervous as hell"

"Who is the lucky lady?" Jayden asked "Wait, Its Emily isn't it? You're going to ask Emily?" Emily's heart swelled She had to ground her feet in the wooden floor and grab onto to Mia to avoid rushing into the room. Could it be true? Could Mike return her feelings?

"Of course not" Mike scoffed Emily's heart fell shattering when it hit her feet, and she ran away her vision going blurry by her tears. Mia followed hastily after her. Mike continued on unaware of what had happened "I'd be way to nervous, I'd rather flirt with Em but what if she doesn't requite my feelings?" he let his voice go for a second and it quivered

Mia rocked Emily silently as she sobbed; _poor Emily _Mia thought _her heart is broken. _ When Emily fell asleep she pulled the covers over her and went to her own bed.

Emily woke up early to the gap sensor; she dragged herself out of bed her heart still aching. How could she face Mike? Especially now that she knew he didn't return her feelings she ran down with Mia and they all shortly arrived on the battle field a Nighlock was holding a couple. That had gone from sweet lovey dovey to arguing and weeping.

"Stop it now!" Jayden called the Nighlock dropped them and the ranger raced over "Who are you?"

"Amore," he answered

"Isn't that a girl's name?"Mike laughed the others rolled their eyes Jayden charged the beast. Slashing down on him but Amore grabbed him "who does your heart beat for?" nothing happened frustrated amore tossed Jayden aside and move to the gold ranger still nothing the pink ranger leapt to him kicking him he growled grabbing her this time her chest shone as did the blue ranger's "not worth it" he snarled tossing her into her love. They grunted He lunged for the yellow ranger. She seemed very pretty, from what he could see into her helmet.

"Aghh" she hissed "let me go" Mike bit back a growl he didn't have the right to growl.

"Who do you love?" he asked her chest lit up and to his surprise Mike felt a strange warmth build in his the others screamed when explosion ripped off around them causing them to stumble back. "Perfect" Emily cried out when a pain built in her chest Mike yelled to a beam shot from his heart and it sucked into Emily's causing him to dimorph he sagged the nighlock still held Emily as the beam again retracted from her heart into his own. She screamed, She dimorphed.

"No, what did you do?" Mike tried to stand but crumpled the others called out.

"Moogers attack" amore cried instead of answering and he smiled, "Emily?"

"What is it?" she said dreamily "ask me anything Beloved"

"Do you love me?" amore whispered

"I always will" she turned her head her soft blond curls that reminded Mike of a halo surrounding an angel's face turning around following her neck's path "And I will forever hate the Samurai rangers and especially the green one" Mike sucked in a sharp breath he felt his heart ache it felt so empty, Mia stared in utter shock just last night Emily had been sobbing when she thought that Mike hadn't loved her, together Emily and amore both laughed and disappeared. They struggled up to defeat the Moogers that descended on them.

HOURS later the rangers arrived home tired and aching

"Where's Emily?" Mentor asked

"The Nighlock took her" Mike whispered he sunk onto a stool and buried his head in his hands.

"Aghh, yes this nighlock can sense love he finds it, if he decides to then either breaks them apart or redirects the love to another" mentor said "Heartbreak will make the Sanzu River rise its level and seep further into our world."

"That's what happened to Emily," Mia cried "how can we stop this?"

"Only the real love can save them within twenty four hours, by this time tomorrow whoever kisses Emily will have her heart" Kevin stood pulling Mia up along with him. "We can trace Emily with her samuraiser" he rolled out the map which Mike flocked to.

"She's at the pier" he exclaimed "but where?"

"We'll have to find out" Jayden said the others nodded "If he wins we'll lose a friend and a ranger we can't afford that"

"Let us go mes amigos" Antonio said they all followed him out. Mike ran ahead of the group his heart set on finding Emily, he ushered them to the car hissing that they should hurry. They drove to the piers.

"Keep a look out" Jayden said

"There" Mia pointed to the top of a building on it stood the nighlock and Emily they seemed to be talking. She stood there a small smile stretched on her pretty pink lips. The nighlock Amore leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Emily!" Mike yelled her head swiveled, her face turned into a scowl as she hopped up they ran forward

"Go, go samurai" they yelled as did Emily

"Stop" she growled "leave us be" she summoned her samurai sword and pointed it at them, they heard a large boom Mike realized Amore was behind Emily now.

"Kill them Emily" he whispered "all of them they want to take you away"

"Stay back" she screeched she launched at them taking Mia down first "I don't want to leave" she placed the tip of her sword at Mia's throat suddenly she felt herself being pushed off. The red ranger, she thrust her legs up into his abdomen he cringed rolling away the blue ranger paused as he tracked towards her

"Emily, it's us we're your friends, we don't want to fight you" his tone was soft "But we might have to"

"Moogers, get them" she screamed She backed away pushing Amore with her, they needed to escape, Emily knew that. She faced a moment of hesitation. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest when the green ranger went down. Why did she care for him? She ran behind Amore they reached the stair case climbing it quickly to the roof. She heard footsteps. The green ranger was there, the others close behind him the Moogers were gone.

"No," Amore was angry "Emily don't let them take you" she took out her disk shoving it on

"Earth splicer," she swung taking out the blue and pink ranger the red shoved on his own creating his spin sword

"Fire smasher" he cried "Emily I don't want to do this" he took a step closer he began to spin it over his head and soon it began to shift. "Cannon blast mode" the rangers lightly made a slow move to place their discs in.

"Wait," the green ranger said "Don't" Emily blinked the green ranger dimorphed "Emily I can't fight you, you're my friend" she lowered her sword her hand reached to pull the disc away to return it to its original form. _Michael _Emily thought a memory of her riding his back running to the ice cream truck, the two playing on the beach training together. She saw him giving her high fives when he did she'd blush. She didn't love Amore, did she? She wanted the words "I love you Emily" to come from him his voice began to crack away at the spell she blinked she spun slashing at Amore then Mike then Amore again. Who was she supposed to kill? She dropped her sword. Then something blinded her causing her to obey the voice commanding her, she flew grabbing her sword tackling Mike. "Emily! I love you, you love me!" she blinked her legs tightened around his waist. She put her sword away and dimorphed.

"Michael?" she asked "Mike?" he pulled is torso up and pressed his lips to hers she closed her eyes, this was it the spell started lifting away her heart accelerated this was the moment she had been waiting for. Then someone grabbed her from behind lifting her away. She felt a relief as did Mike the love was being returned. Their chests shone together

"No, this can't be!"Amore cried he lifted Emily further. She screamed for Mike, Amore began to grow. "Well Samurai rangers let's cut to the chase huh? Skip the whole fight?" Emily sneered and summoned her sword. Amore snatched it from her hands and pressed the tip to her stomach. "You know-," he started edging away he had stepped off the roof "look how much higher a drop it would be for Emily , I mean she could die from falling off the warehouse maybe survive but something three times the height? I doubt it, and imagine if she was skewered like a kabob the whole way down." He laughed his grotesque face gleamed "whoops" his hand shoved forward and Emily screamed as the sword plunged through her abdomen. He retracted it slowly causing her to scream again he tightened his grip causing bruises "You green ranger ruined it all, so now instead of trying to redirect the love I'll just kill the source" he laughed flinging the blood smeared sword on the ground it landed at Antonio's feet "her death will make the sanzu river rise!"

"What are we going to do?" Mia whimpered "If we try our zords he'll drop Emily! "

"He'll use her as a shield first" Kevin said

"Probably use her as a weapon" Antonio mused

"Guys, think we need to do something" Mike looked up Emily's blood was running down her clothes, her arms were being crushed by Amore's grip "She'll die if we don't do anything"

"Help me" she screamed "Let me go" she struggled she saw Mike staring up at her with worry, it painted on his sweet face so thickly she sobbed. Breathing hurt so much, if she stopped maybe the pain would go away.

No,

That was exactly what Amore wanted.

She was letting Serena down. She was dying. she remembered words Serena had last spoken to her before she left,

"Be careful, don't you die first Emily." She had promised she wouldn't, she couldn't imagine the call to home how her parents would cry, how Serena would cry.

And Serena wouldn't fight anymore, she'd said that she wanted to be alive to see Emily married and with a boyfriend. Emily wanted to show Serena what she could do, and introduce all of her friends to her sister. She wanted to have a date with Mike she wanted him to kiss her in the middle of a field after handing her flowers. She wanted to afterwards fall asleep in his arms after a night of stargazing. He would probably secretly plan it out to. She felt the blood all over her, her clothes were sticky.

Mike paced

"I think I have an idea" Jayden said "Mike, Kevin, and I will form the battle wing Antonio will use his zord we might be able to loosen his hold on Emily if so we have Mia come in her zord we get Amore to drop her if we play it right Emily will drop into Mia's cockpit."

"What if Mia misses?" Mike asked "Then Emily'll be dead for sure"

"Yeah but he'll drop her anyway" Kevin said

"It's worth a try" Mike said the boys found their zords quickly forming the battle wing and Antonio called his octozord, and all four of them landed in the cock pit. Mia landed in her turtle zord.

"Ready?" Jayden called Mia Flew under Emily "now" the three pushed their swords turned joy sticks into gear they flew at Amore's arm he yelped Antonio struck at his hand he dropped Emily who was now barely holding on, Mia shoved open her hatch and flew to a safe point as the boys battled and defeated the nighlock. Mia had landed by the roadside and carefully tried to bring Emily out Emily hadn't stirred and now lay on the roadside as the boys exited their zords and put them away they ran over Jayden had called mentor ji to pick them up.

"Emily!" Mike cried running to Mia lightly shoving her out of the way he brushed his hands over her body her arms were broken and she was bleeding.

"Mike, mentor is here" he looked at her so pale, he lifted her gently and placed her in the back. Kevin sighed "Mia and I will walk back"

"So will I "Antonio said "you and Jayden can ride with mentor, oh" he realized there wasn't any room for them Emily had taken up the whole seat in the back and mentor had supplies in the passenger's seat, Mike slammed the door after laying Emily flat they had installed belts for emergencies that were straps so mentor could rush home and treat Emily. Mike watched as the car sped off.

"Mike, are you alright?" he turned to Mia

"Not really, no" he snapped "Why Would I be?"

"She's just trying to help" Kevin barked stepping in front of Mia he tried to consider Emily's situation but Mike wasn't being controlled he needed to calm down before he hurt someone, like Mia. Mia bit her lip and smiled sadly, Antonio began to briskly walk towards home Jayden followed, and then Mia and Kevin, when Mike made a move to run ahead Jayden put an arm out to stop him.

"You need to be calm," Mike made an attempt to push him away, but Jayden stood his ground.

"I need to see her"

"If she sees you stressed she'll be stressed and that isn't good" Mike sighed letting in, he looked at his feet he knew he should be calm. Jayden pulled out his samuraiser he answered "Hello?" he went pale, "Yeah we'll be there"

"What's wrong?"

"Mentor isn't finding a matching blood type he doesn't have enough, he says neither Kevin, Antonio, or Mia has the right type." He shoved his samuraiser in his pocket and began to run "we know from past experience that she's o negative, I don't have her blood type either" he turned

"But I do" Mike remembered "we tested our blood type in class once" Jayden smiled and they continued to run as they arrived Mia rushed out to meet them, she was relived to find Mike was willing to donate the right blood type they rushed inside and mentor prepped and began to draw Mike's blood.

"Ah, good now all we have to do is give Emily a transplant and we'll go from there" he fixed a needle in Emily's arm"

"So amigo, where do you get all this stuff?" Antonio raised his brow Mentor looked sheepish

"I know a guy?" Jayden shook his head chuckling

"He gets medical supplies from the hospital; he's just trying to pull your leg" Mentor shrugged and left Mike leaned over the recovery bed

"Hey Emily," he whispered "you may not hear me, but I love you"

Emily heard the words echoing in the dark, she couldn't tell who it was; it was hard to even distinguish the words. _I love you, Michael _she thought. Then she slipped further into black. She didn't know how long she was there after a while she could hear the gap sensor and pounding feet. How long had it been she really wanted to move she grunted. Shifting it felt better now she squeezed her eyes then slowly the dark faded as she let her eyes flutter open she closed them shut again when the light burned, then tried again this time her pupils adjusted to the light. No one was around. She tried to call.

"Hello?" she rasped "is anyone here, or even alive?" she added afraid of what might have happened after she had passed out in Amore's hand, she didn't remember anything after that. She looked around she knew she was in the shiba house. "Hello?" she tried again "Mentor" she looked again Mentor rushed through the doorway he smiled

"How are you?"

"Where's Mike?"

"They're out, I gave them a day off" Emily yawned "go back to sleep Emily" She nodded this time when she drifted off she had dreams of her and Mike.

AFTER a long day at Emily's favorite amusement park Rainbow's End Mike felt more depressed then amused he wished Emily was there he could have taken her on the tunnel of love Mentor greeted them

"Emily woke up for a few minutes today" Mike stopped he wasn't there to see her wake up he knew it was a bad idea to leave her, he cursed his luck.

"How's she doing?"

"She seems fine"

"She _seems _fine?" Mike frowned "Didn't you ask?"

"I did she didn't answer, she just asked for you she seemed disappointed when no one was there but me." He shrugged "you know I hate to say it but, well I've had this talk with Kevin and Mia and when Emily is up to it, I'll have Mia talk to her but I wanted to say how you're only eighteen and you have hormones, and I know you might start having certain urges to engage in sexual intercourse"

"Okay, I get it no sex"

"Actually I am not done yet you know in case you can't resist your urges –"

"Dude! Stop it; I get it use protection geez" he dragged a hand down his face. He cocked his head he heard someone calling him "That's Emily" he ran off towards the recovery room.

"Mike, oh they kept saying that you and mentor were having a 'special talk' what does that mean? Were you having the sex talk?" Emily laughed then winced touching her stomach gingerly "And since when did mentor know how to do stitches? How long have I been out?"

"Calm down" Jayden warned "As for the time you've been out five"

"Five minutes?"

"Well-"Mia started

"Five hours?"

"Uh" Antonio smiled

"Five days?"

"Err keep guessing" Kevin said

"Weeks?"

"Actually almost six" Mike admitted

"Six weeks?" she shrieked "That explains the lack of a cast I knew I had broken my arms" she looked up "I was in a pretty bad coma wasn't I?"

"Mike gave blood, and after that he spent every moment by your side, he even slept by your side a lot" Mia said nodding "So sweet, to bad Kevin isn't that sweet"

"What? hey" Kevin's defensive tone showed

"You gave me blood? Awww that is so noble" Emily smiled "ugh I feel so out of shape" she swung her legs around but nearly fell when she stood Jayden reached out to steady her "Sorry I need to get back on my land legs" she wobbled smiling "Besides I need to have fun" she trotted off to the dojo and took out her stick after a quick change. She missed the feel of the sword in her hand. She slammed the sword into the dummy, and took deep breaths

"Pace yourself" Mike said she jumped

"Don't scare me like that!" Emily smacked his arm lightly with the sword

"Alright why don't we go in the living room? We're watching a movie after a board game or two" he smiled "You can train tomorrow"

"Okay' she giggled bouncing on her heels "But-"

"But what?"

"You'll have to catch me first" she laughed running off Laughing Mike ran after her, he chased her around the front she zoomed through the living room cackling. Mia laughed as an energetic Emily nearly toppled her over.

"Who's she running from?" but she got her answer when Mike stumbled into the room panting

"She wants me to catch her" he panted "she has so much energy saved up" he took a deep breath and followed her out, they heard a surprised yelp and Mike's call of victory he came in holding a squirming Emily on his shoulder. She was bouncing on his shoulder if that was even possible.

"Well we at least know not to feed you sugar" Kevin chuckled

"Awwh, come on" she pouted "Pretty please?"

"Fine, but if you keep me from sleeping-" Mia began

"I know it's off with my head" Emily smirked "let's playing something fun!" she giggled and gave a little sequel. At the end of the night Emily hadn't kept her promise she was still bouncing when Mia was tired she stormed towards Mike's room.

"Michael" she snarled "Are you tired?"

"No Why?" he blinked

"Emily isn't, you better get that energy out before I kill you"

"Okay" Mike said he didn't want to mess with an angry Mia, so he jogged alongside Mia to pull the yellow ranger out of the grumpy puss's hair. "Emily let's let Mia sleep how about some training?"

"Okay" she giggled they walked to the training area he went to pull out the swords

"Wait" he paused turning she walked up to him going on her tip toes she gently pecked his cheek and blushed. He stopped her before she pulled away and leaned in close.

"We really should have our first kiss" he twirled a strand of her hair between two fingers and moved it tucking it behind her ear. He brushed his hand down her cheek.

"We already did"

"That doesn't count, you were under a spell" he brushed his lips to hers and finally kissed her with more passion she pulled him down by his neck and he braced his arms around her soft waist. "Emily, I love you"

"I love you to Mike" she sighed "Now, let's train let's make it interesting"

"A bet" it was a clear statement

"Yep if I win I get a piggyback anytime I want and if you win?"

"You'll see, I'll call it a favor" she laughed dancing away as they began to train Mike ended up winning

"Decided on my eternal doom yet?" Emily asked sweetly adding a bit of eyelash batting. Mike smiled at her, she blushed. _He makes me so nervous look at him, he's so good looking _she thought _but I'm not_. Mike liked when Emily blushed how excited he was when he found she returned his feelings. Thoughts like that came to him all the time only once had he let it slip in front of her when he'd said she made a beautiful bride and when he saw her he couldn't help the silly grin on his face. Kevin had teased him about it, and then Jayden joined in, he just rolled his eyes and pointed out Mia, which shut Kevin up. _She's so pretty; I wonder what's going on in her head. If I know her she's comparing herself to others making everyone seem better. _ He yawned and she laughed muttering something about bedtime as she put the sticks away, he had to make caution when they trained her stomach was still healing. He winced careful to look away in case Emily was watching. Emily yawned,

"Goodnight"

"'night"

On a morning a few months later Mike awoke to find Kevin had already woken up, of course he had, and Kevin always woke up early and went to sleep at midnight. Mike didn't know how, he always had trouble waking up at eight. It had been a little over two months since that night where they exchanged I love you's. He hadn't even taken her on a date yet, there had been countless numbers of nameless nighlock and mooger attacks in the last few months. He dressed and went to eat breakfast.

"Mike, good morning" Emily smiled he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her but she turned so his lips landed on her cheek instead. He gave her a look but she shook her head.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Nothing" she answered to quickly "I hate to be pushy but when will we have our first date?" she turned away as if she felt bad for asking "Forget I said anything"

"No I have stuff planed out I'm just waiting for a day off" Mia burst into the Kitchen happily

"Oooh we have a day off! Kevin is taking me out" Mike smiled

"Looks like that makes two of us" He chuckled

"Yay" Emily shrieked wrapping her arms around Mike's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He smiled

"Come on, Chico and chica" Antonio whined coming in "we all need to keep our breakfast down" Mike ignored him and leaned in again but Emily danced away.

"I've been training all morning sleepy head, I need a shower" she disappeared through the doorway. He smiled after her,

"That's so cute" Mia sighed happily twirling. Mike looked away getting himself cereal, he was blushing. He shook his head; he couldn't wait to take Emily on their first date. Emily came out a half hour later fresh and clean. Mia had winked at her after coming in and said "Wear a dress" so Emily followed the advice of the pink ranger. She had slipped on a simple white flowing wind light sundress and a small yellow sweater on top.

"Wow Emily you look really pretty" she turned to see Mike in a tight dress shirt a few of the top buttons hadn't been closed. She blushed when he caught her staring and looked at her feet "You're so pretty when you blush" he whispered

"You look nice too" she said smiling "really handsome" she said something else under her breath he heard 'sexy' he pretended not to hear though. She looked up at him and gave him a hug he pressed his lips to her forehead and ran a hand down her hair he smiled into her hair. He smiled even wider, and pulled her to the door he took her to the park for a picnic she smiled and gave him a hug

"So pretty" she cheered

"Yeah, but you're beautiful" he whispered

"Oh Mike" she smiled "you are such a sweetie" she pulled him down by the tree after they finished they watched the ducks floating and the small boats he pulled out his samuraiser and made a long flower stretch out of the tree bark he reached out and plucked it breaking the stem with ease. Her face lit up when he handed it to her. He reached and brushed her hair back and placed the flower in her hair and presented her with a second she blushed and twirled the flower in her fingers. She pulled Mike down on the ground with her and laid her head on his chest he wrapped his arm around her waist, using the other to rest his head and neck on.

"Look the clouds look like a dog" she pointed to the sky where the clouds had come to form the head and body of a pointy eared dog with one cloudy wisp out like a tail. Mike smiled. _This is so amazing, Emily and I. Look how gorgeous she is. _He thought proud at having the best girl, the most wonderful girl in the world to love. He brushed a hand down her arm and caught her hand so that their hands rested on her stomach his arm still locked around her hips. _I wish we could stay like this forever. _

Dekker smirked to himself as he hid in the shadows of the trees, he knew the green ranger and the yellow ranger were the ones lying together, and he knew somewhere the pink and blue rangers were on a date to. He smiled the rangers even the red ranger his future duel mate would do anything to keep the youngest ranger safe from harm. He also knew that Jayden would do anything to keep his friends from hating him. So he knew if something or someone were to take the yellow ranger Jayden would avenge her not only for her sake but to ease tension that would form between green and red. He knew that would also make the green reluctant to help Jayden. He either be cradling the girl or finding revenge. Yet he might be happy to see the one he'll blame on the death or near death of his beloved getting injured. Dekker wasn't just going to kidnap and torture Emily. Oh no, he had more in store. Smiling he slunk away to the forest clearing where he would plot.

"Mia"

Emily tossed in her bed that night she felt weird like she was being watched, someone was out there.

"Mia" she tried again "Mia!"

"Emily?" Mia asked groggily what could you possibly want."

"I can't sleep, there's something out there"

"Nothing's out there"

"But…" Mia was already asleep "Fine I'll go by myself" she crawled out of bed and tiptoed her way through the halls and out the door, she looked around

"Awake at this time of night?" Emily spun around to see Dekker

"What are you doing here?"

"Motivation" he growled he leaped and caught Emily he clubbed her head before she passed out she screamed. Dekker took her samuraiser from her pocket and threw it to the ground and quickly disappeared when he heard footsteps. Carrying Emily flopped over his shoulder taking her away with him.

The whole house had heard the scream from outside even sleepy Mia they had run outside to see only one thing strewn on the cold night ground.

A samuraiser and one word scratched into the dust.

Dekker

Mike stared shocked. He blinked.

"Please tell me Emily is playing a joke on us." He said

"Mike-" Jayden began

"No," Mike sunk to his knees he picked up Emily's samuraiser and cradled it to his chest he stood up "This is because of you" he snarled

"Mike" Kevin hissed "That's what Dekker wants for you to blame Jayden"

"You're right" he sighed "Why Emily though?"

"I wish we knew" Mia whispered.

Emily woke up with a massive headache hoping what she remembered was a nightmare, but when she looked around she saw it wasn't. Dekker stood over her.

"What do you want with me?" she spat

"A training dummy" he laughed he pulled out urumasa "Urumasa is hungry for innocent blood" she leapt to her feet or tried to she realized her hands and legs had been tied. The sword side came down on her side knocking her down. Dekker pulled out a stick, muttering about saving the bloodshed for later. He continued to 'practice' Emily found herself fading into darkness. She woke in a new setting that wasn't a warehouse a clearing he smiled.

"What now?" she rasped he jumped on top of her straddling her hips, his hand started to undo her clothes "No" she tried to struggle but he smacked her face and kissed her neck

"Let's just say you won't be a virgin anymore"

Mike had spent the whole night looking for Emily, for his Emily. He had spent hours searching until he passed out. They wouldn't let him look for her after that, they said he was weak. Now here he was training pretending the practice dummy was Dekker.

Emily woke again to see a sleeping Dekker her clothes on, and a dark night she only knew he'd continued with the beating he had raped her at least twice more she groaned she had to run, she ran slowly. When she was almost there she heard footsteps behind her and she sank to her knees tired.

"Help Mike! I need help" she heard Dekker get close "Mike, Mia, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, Mentor, Help!" Dekker grabbed her then before she passed out again she heard her name and footsteps.

Mike heard it his name, He looked Emily lay at the edge of the trees crumpled her dropped the stick running to her calling her name. The others followed, she shot back

"Jayden" he snapped "run ahead" Jayden was already there with Antonio, They dived on Dekker taking him down, Mia, had Emily now Kevin stood by to jump in. "Dekker, you're paying for that"

"Goodbye" Dekker raced away from Jayden and jumped away.

Emily woke up in the recovery room Mentor looked at her

"Emily, we need to know what he did"

"No"

"Will you tell us?" Mia asked "Or me?"

"Only you" Mia turned and ushered everyone else out including Mike Mia knelt by Emily

"What happened?"

"He raped me Mia" Mia blinked shocked anger bubbled in her veins.

"What?"

"Can you tell the others?" Emily sobbed "I need Mike"

"Here let me look" Emily closed her eyes

A while later Mia went outside and closed the door

"Well?" Mike said "Why did she only tell you"

"Mike-"

"What did he do?"

"He raped her" Mia whispered, Antonio, Kevin and Jayden looked shocked Mike's face went very red.

"He what?" he seethed

"She's so upset about not being a virgin; the good news is though nothing transpired from him" Mia bit her lip "Well sexually" they all knew physically and mentally Emily wasn't alright. "She wants to see you" mike raced in he went to her bed. Emily saw him when he came she asked him to sit on the bed with her she laid her head on his lap when he sat on the edge and cried. He strokes her hair and shushes her.

"I'm so sorry" she bawled

"Don't be"

"But I betrayed you" she sniffed "You hate me"

"No I don't"

"You should"

"It is not your fault, Emily. It's his fault"

"I hate him"

"So do I"

"He laughed at me when I fought, he beat me so I couldn't fend him off" Mike's jaw clenched he look at a plant, he took out his samuraiser and traced the flower symbol, the plant leaf grew a bud then bloomed and the stem grew. Mike tore it off and the plant returned to its form. He gave it to her. He began to croon a song, after he set her on the bed and lay down next to her.

"_You Are My Sunshine My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away the other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away I'll always love you And make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me To love another You'll regret it all someday; You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear How much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

"I'll never leave you My Mike" she whispered "Never" they both fell asleep

Mia smiled as they all peeked in "Awwh, look at that" she sniffed "So cute and lovely"

"Yeah" Kevin said Jayden looked at him like he was insane "What I just have allergies" he sniffed

"Oh, Kevin" Antonio mocked "You poor thing your allergies always appear when your crying" Antonio laughed running away before Kevin could catch and kill him. Mia smiled shaking her head

"I wonder what that's like"

"Having a sweet boyfriend?" Jayden asked

"No" Mia laughed back

"Then what do you wonder?" Mia's face became solemn

"What it's like to have something you've been searching your whole life for someone to give to and having it ripped away" Mia said looking at her feet "I mean poor sweet Emily, and Mike must feel so bad"

"He is feeling bad" Jayden remembered "Remember how we had to drag him home when he searched for Emily?"

"Yeah he passed out before he came home"

"I think we're going to attend their wedding one day" Mentor had come to the door, "Let us hope that we won't have a repeat of the bride incident"

"We won't, if I know Mike he's not going to let her leave the house without him" Mia smiled "Much less put that big of a target on her,"

"That's why I am confident about the whole thing that we won't end up having babies on Emily's hip anytime soon" Mentor chuckled at Jayden's words he agreed fully. Even though both Mike and Emily weren't always responsible (Emily was more responsible though.) Mike was actually very responsible though when it came to Emily at least. He became so mature when it came to his new girlfriend he was going to amp it up now.

"I feel bad, she said she felt like someone was there, but I ignored her" Mia hung her head "This wouldn't have happened if we had searched through the forest and I listened"

"Nonsense" Kevin murmured putting his arm around the pink ranger now returning from trying to kill Antonio "You were tired your defenses were down at that time of night we would've all ignored Emily"

"I agree" Mike said coming out of the room smiling a bit "I like sleeping to, besides as much as I feel that's it's my fault Dekker really is the one to blame" he glanced back at the open infirmary a look of love and simple adoration lighting his face making it shine "I'm sleeping in the extra bed, I need to keep her safe"

"Alright" Kevin said "I get my own room"

"Yeah, maybe you can share it with someone" Mike said waggling his eyebrows at Mia

"Shut up" Mia giggled. Mike shook his head and walked off to get his stuff for bed, he gathered everything, all his toiletries and dressed for bed. After words he snuck out being quite and secretive as he walked slowly as to not awake anyone he thought about Emily.

Emily was amazing

Emily was pretty

She wasn't just pretty

She was beautiful

She was kind

She was caring

She made everyone feel special

She could kick ass

She was tough

She was so helpful

She always gave

She made Mike feel wanted

Mike could tell Emily anything

In short Emily was so perfect.

The only thing Mike didn't like was that she never saw herself that way, she always put herself down in front of the others. She actually didn't do much of the self put down when Mike was there with her, Mike was Emily's best friend before he started having the thoughts on how pretty she was. A thought came to him, why had he liked it so much when Emily was in that wedding dress? Why had his fingers ached to lift the veil? Wow he was very deeply in love. He came to the door of the recovery room and carefully edged it open. Emily was propped up in her pillows she was reading she looked up smiling then she noticed his pajamas.

Or his lack of all of them, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You're not wearing a shirt" she stuttered he looked down and chuckled

"You've bandaged me up before remember? When I went out to see my friends and I faced the Nighlock alone?'

"Yeah but we didn't really know each other then or have feelings for each other" he smiled at her then he realized she was now wearing a night gown; Mia had probably helped her put it on. It was lower than her normal daytime clothes he forced his eyes away trying to push away the naughty fantasies that tried to sneak into his brain. Emily was still staring at him

"Do you like-?"

"Shut up" she blushed putting her book down after making sure to mark her page. Mike came over and gently rearranged the pillows to let her gingerly snuggle into the soft bed. He turned out the lamp light the team had moved in there and kissed Emily's forehead. "Goodnight Mike"

"Goodnight Em" he whispered. He dreamed that night.

Mike's dream

_Emily and Mike sat together in a field of some sort the scene is filled with bunnies and butterflies. Emily is healed now. She reached for Mike's hand scared now when the scene changes. The sanzu river is at the edge of their field now turned barren wasteland Mike realizes Emily is hanging off the edge_

"_Mike!" she screams help me_

"_Emily!"_

"_Mike!"_

"_Emily, don't let go" then he sees out of the corner of his eye a small shaped as it rises he realizes it's Master Xandred. Master Xandred gives an evil smile as his head floats above the water he comes closer._

_And pulls Emily under_

"_No!" he screams_

"_No!" his voice echoes when the scene changes to a cliff he sees Amore throw a lifeless Emily off the cliff_

"_No!" he screams again_

"_No!" this time it's the edge of the forest and Dekker has Emily she's dying, but Dekker's hands roam over her weak body, this time she enjoys it._

"_Emily!"_

"No" he burst up in bed panting. Emily woke up next to him clearly panicked. He looked over and sighs "It's okay"


	2. dekker

"No" he burst up in bed panting. Emily woke up next to him clearly panicked. He looked over and sighed "It's okay" Mike glanced at the window light streamed through softly, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed after telling Emily to go back to sleep, once she had he'd tiptoed out. After getting dressed he ate breakfast, he walked in to the recovery room where Mia was arguing with Emily

"Emily are you hungry?" she asked

"No"

"Emily you should eat something" Mike said backing up Mia

"Okay" she sighed. She asked for toast then, Mike decided it was better than nothing and not to push his luck so he relented and didn't bother again.

After a month passed Emily was(finally) able to train again, she bounced on her way out of the house toward the training yard as she reached for her stick she felt Jayden's hand brush against her's whale he was getting his own she found herself shrinking back.

"Emily since you're behind you should train with me" he said Emily's blood froze _no, I don't want to _she thought _what if he tries something? _Emily knew that Jayden wouldn't hurt her. She did know that, right? Still she wasn't so sure anymore since Dekker had kidnapped her she wasn't comfortable alone with anyone with a y chromosome excluding Mike, with mentor she still felt uneasy.

"No, its okay" she managed to speak "I'm fine" she turned but Jayden caught her arm. Bad choice, she thrashed away suddenly. Mike's head turned to her confuision written on his face. Jayden took a step towards her

"How about Kevin?"

"No" she whimpered

"Antonio?" he tried

"No!"

"Why?" he was very frustrated now "Emily you'll train with me"

"No, no, no" she felt tears prick at her eyes "Get away" instead she dropped the stick and ran away to the room she shared with Mia and slammed the door. She heard knocking

"Emily?" Mia asked "It's me and Mike can you let us in?" Emily did as Mia asked Mike pushed through Mia and wrapped his arms around Emily. Then she broke down.

"Whats got you so worked up Em?" Mike whispered wiping away the tears

"I-I am afraid o-of t-t-them" she wailed as she explained her fear

"Emily," Mike said pulling her into his chest "what happened with Dekker won't happen again" he ran a soothing hand down her blond curls. "I promise"

"Can I train with you or Mia?"

"Sure" Mike whispered "would that make you feel better?" Emily nodded so Mike took her hand.

"I'll go explain things to Jayden so Mike sat down on the bed and took Emily in his lap and sang her a shorter version of 'you are my sunshine' the song he now crooned when she was upset or he wanted her to sleep. Mia came in telling the two that she had talked to Jayden. So they got up and hand in hand walked to the training yard

"Emily I'm sorry I didn't know that you were afraid of me." Jayden apologized "you should know none of us would ever hurt you" Emily nodded before turning away. They trained for hours taking breaks to practice their symbols only. The gap sensor hadn't gone off in a while they were getting frustrated.

Days later the gap sensor went off, the rangers ready for a new battle rushed to the scene near the park a nighlock still ugly as ever, was attack her seemed to be talking to people after he dropped them they look ill.

"Nighlock" Jayden growled "step away" he did

"Samurai rangers" he sneered "My name is stinkaroo" the rangers attacks

"Yellow, soon so mellow" he laughed Emily slashed him and spun out of his grip. He jumped knocking away Jayden and Antonio; he gave a crooked smile to Emily as he backed her into a wall. Strangely he sucked in air and blew at her. She gagged on the putrid air. Her stomach hurt, she grunted. Was it cold out here, at this time of the year? She tried to ignore it as she pushed the Nighlock away with her sword she fell back slightly shivering. Jayden came up behind him slashing down but the monster dodged. Emily felt a wave of weakness fall over her. She fell to her knees holding her stomach, she moaned.

"Oops I'm drying out" Stinkaroo laughed he slipped through a portal disappearing.

"Emily?" Mia asked "Emily?" Emil dimorphed tired,

"So c-c-c-cold" she wheezed "I'm so c-cold" Mike lifted her into his arms and they walked back,

"How about some TV?" he whispered wrapping a blanket around her he sat with her, as he wrapped an arm around her she felt her stomach lurch and she bolted to the bathroom in her room she made in time to get very sick. Mike rushed after her "Emily?" he pulled her hair back from her face so it wouldn't get dirty

"Go away" she moaned her voice fading "You don't need to-" she was interrupted when she got sick again.

Mike was worried, very worried.

"Mia!" he yelled "Oh my god" he continued when Emily continues to vomit in between them she looked up he noticed the color had drained from her face she was pale. "Mia!"

"What?" Mia said coming in she stopped when she saw Emily "Oh my god" she rushed to Emily taking her hair, she pulled it back in a loose bun with a hair tie on her wrist. Mentor and the others came behind Mia.

"Is everyone here?" Emily moaned and she slumped against the toilet after flushing. Mia pressed a hand to her forehead and pulled back

"Emily you're burning up" she said "Mentor maybe you should set up a bed for her in the recovery room" Mentor was gone in a flash she turned to the boys "Can one of you get a bucket?" Kevin nodded

"Come on Em" Mike said he began to lift her to her feet but her legs crumpled beneath her. So he decided on carrying her instead. Kevin came in then he held out the bucket to Mia who placed it under her mouth as Mike walked with her to the recovery room. Jayden and Antonio cleared the doors opening them Mike set Emily down.

**A/N: IM GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE I"LL UPDATE AGIN AS SOON AS I CAN, I HAVE A BUSY DAY AHEAD, I'M ALSO UPLOADING/POSTING A NEW STORY. A DIFFERENT WAY OF MIKE AND EMILY GETTING TOGEHER**


	3. sick

Jayden and Antonio cleared the doors opening them Mike set Emily down. She had become extremely pale; she curled up on the bed writhing in pain she kept sighing. An hour later they tried giving her water but it had just set of another round of violent vomiting. Mike sat by her bed wiping down her face with a washcloth when the gap sensor went off. Mentor sent him away assuring Mike that he'd watch over Emily. They arrived before the Nighlock could attack anyone else.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Emily" Mike screeched

"Samuraiser, go, go samurai" Mike slashed down

"Forest spear" he ran at the nighlock "Leaf storm" the nighlock creid out when he recived a hit

"Hydro bow"

"Sky fan"

"Barracuda blade" one by one they attacked

"Fire smasher cannon blast mode" they took out their discs and loaded them in Jayden shot them out. Defeating the nighlock's first life. In a moment he became a mega monster

"Lion folding zord"

"Dragon folding zord"

"Bear folding zord"

"Mega mode power"

"Beetle zord"

"Tiger zord"

"Swordfish zord"

"Zords combine"

"Samurai battle wing we are united"

"Claw-zord I need ya buddy" Antonio said They fought and soon defeated Stinkaroo.

Back at the shiba house Emily began to feel better much better is was like the breath of the nighlock had been peeled off. She took a shower, and put on new clothes. She ran outside to meet Mike and the others.

"Mike!" she ran towards him practically knocking him to the ground she wrapped her legs around his torso and he spun her around. Emily clung to Mike laughing she felt so much better.

"You're feeling better" Mia giggled sighing when Kevin wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah" Emily smiled when Mike set her down she kept her arms around his waist and of course he still held her. "It was like whatever he did to make me sick just melted away" she buried her head in Mike's chest, and he kissed the crown of her head letting his face remain in her hair. Mia put a finger to her lips, signaling for the other boys to follow her

"Let's give them a moment" she whispered and went into the house followed by the others. Mike chuckled under his breath, those boys-including him all needed to lern when couples were having a 'moment'. He brushed his hand down her hair she peered up from his chest and smiled at him. She elaned back a minute stretching out her back then going on her tipy toes she came a centimeter away from kissing him. Then as he leaned in she turned kissing his cheek

"Emily!" he cried she had tricked him. She laughed wildly sticking her tongue out at him and backing away.

"What are you going to do?" she teased he smirked and made a grab for her she dodged him eyes growing wide and she took off. He ran behind her.

"Emily" he whimpered. She turned a fraction stopping for a second. But it was enough time he skidded to her and caught her in his arms. She squealed as he spun her around kissing her lips hard she locked her arms around his neck and he held her waist. When they broke apart Emily gasped

"Wow" she smiled "someone makes this a lot more fun"

"Yeah," he chuckled as he wiped a small drop of sweat from her nose. "You know you sweat a lot" he was teasing so Emily 'teasingly' hit his arm. He just gave her that dazzling smile of his. He wrapped one arm around her and rested his forehead against hers she looked into his eyes. Oh, she could burry herself in those eyes. He tipped her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He just stood with her after that. Both letting the other lose themselves in their thoughts, _Weird how she's been hurt a lot. It's like someone wants to kill her. _Mike stopped the thought before it could go further. He was almost positive no one had it out for his girlfriend. One word of his self-assurance caught his attention

Almost?

Emily looked up at Mike, letting thoughts whiz through her head _I'm so lucky to have him. He's so sweet I've never had a boyfriend before it's great to have one. _Emily loved Mike a lot she started feeling that she was _in love _with him. Emily knew there was a large gap between loving someone and being in love with someone. But was she sure in her heart that maybe just maybe that it wouldn't take long for the latter to be true. **A/N: I'm having some trouble with continuing ideas for both stories. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! I have a few more ideas for this story I'm going to try to make each adventure a chapter now. Thank you so much for everything. Oh I know a few stories that are memily but don't show the paring. Element of the storms which has only begun to hint at it Emily's story, I'll find the other names as soon as possible and I'll post them in my next update there are two more. I think.**


	4. replacement

_Emily looked up at Mike, letting thoughts whiz through her head I'm so lucky to have him. He's so sweet I've never had a boyfriend before it's great to have one. Emily loved Mike a lot she started feeling that she was in love with him. Emily knew there was a large gap between loving someone and being in love with someone. But was she sure in her heart that maybe just maybe that it wouldn't take long for the latter to be true._

She let a small gasp flow through her lips not when she felt his lips press against hers but when his hand moved to tangle in her hair and when she felt him press her softly into the nearby wall she wound her arms around his neck at the same time his hand that wasn't in her hair clamped her waist he pulled away and pushed her hair away from her face. He gently tipped her chin up, then to each side, a small smiled crept on her face.

"Mike" she laughed her voice so whimsical Mike thought he'd heard the tone wrong "What are you doing?" Mike smiled at her

"It's fun playing with your head."

"It looks cloudy" she noticed now. He looked at the sky where a constant thick sheet of dark clouds hung suspended. He felt wetness on his nose.

"It's raining" he stated. She lifted her eyebrows at him. He just ignored it knowing it was some implication of how he stated the obvious. "Let's go inside" He just pulled her behind him quickly ducking inside the house as the sky cracked with blue. The rain fell harder to the loudening soundtrack of thunder rumbling away. Mentor sat with the other rangers around the table in the main room. Two spots had been left open next together. When Mike saw this Kevin gave him a wink and Antonio snickered.

"sit" Mentor said gesturing to the seats when they complied he smiled "well I was going to offer you a day out on the town but since it's storming I thought in the spirit of the gloom we tell freighting stories filled with hints of mystery and somewhat coming from Mike's mouth grotesque horror"

"Scary stories?" Mike asked subconsciously simplifying it, Mentor nodded

"Yes, but I will not participate" Mentor got up from his seat "I've work to do" as soon as he disappeared out of earshot Jayden grinned

"He doesn't have work he just doesn't want to hear the fantasies we cook up." Jayden laughed

"Fine."

Emily knew that the best part about waking up in the morning was having such great friends, so when she woke up a few days after the illness had been cured she smiled to herself. Mentor had told them the night before he'd give them the first hours of the day till two in the evening to have on their own but then they'd have to train a little harder. Mike and Emily, as well as Mia and Kevin took the opportunity to have their dates. Mike seemed to like the idea of the forest Emily did to. So, Mike took her to a small clearing a while away from the one Dekker had taken her to, and created with his symbol power a leaf swing constructed from wood leaves and vines that he had used a special kanji for. They spent a hour laughing swinging together and chasing each other. Their fun came to a hault when they were called to a nighlock battle.

"Guys" Mia called as they all met up in the park "Am I the only one who's pissed at this guy?"

"No" Emily grumbled "We were having so much fun" they had all morphed on their way there and met up with Jayden and Antonio. They battled the nighlock. Emily turned in timed to see Mike being struck on his front he crashed to the gravel, his body causing an impression. He had dimorphed upon impact"Mike" Emily screamed the nighlock began to pick up the unconscious Mike. "No!" she called leave him alone. She knocked the nighlock down pushing him away but she was thrown off. She felt her side aching, the nighlock took a step towards Mike who began to stir

"Don't hurt him" she hissed stumbling to her feet Mia looked at her. "Take me instead of him"

"Really?" the nighlock smiled "Take you instead off the green ranger"

"Emily…" Mia warned Kevin dashed to push Mike away, pushing him behind Jayden and Antonio. Mike was now awake Kevin cared for Emily like a brother but he also knew Mike needed protection..

And Mike would stop Emily from saving him.

"Deal" the nighlock agreed he grabbed her arm and a gap opened up .

"Emily!" Mia and Mike yelled. Mia rushed forward just a second late while Mike struggled to stand as Emily with the nameless nighlock disappeared.

"Why would she do that?" Antonio asked

"Because she loves Mike" Jayden said rolling his eyes "you were never good with feelings"

"Hey!"

"Its true dude" Mike said "You'd actually be able to say the same for Jayden" they all stood in silence then after a quick call to Ji they waited for him to bring a car for Mike.

Emily was worried, she hadn't seen if Mike was okay. She sat in a dark room that rocked gently she knew she was on a ship, tied to a pole in some random room. She snuck a glance outside to see the lake where they had fought the nighlock who had been stalking Jayden. A boat though? She woke up then on the river bank. What was happening? There wasn't any boat just her and the stupid nighlock.

"Where am I?" she asked

"You know where we are yellow ranger" he snarled back "Shut up" he turned slightly she realized she wasn't tied and her samuraiser had been turned off. After quickly turning it on she softly and quitly made her double.

"Go, go samurai" she whispered "Samurai ranger double" then she smiled

"Nighlock" she purred he turned a look of surprise covered his face

"What the hell?" he shrieked

"I'm the real samurai" the double chanted and the double attacked. As soon as the nighlock was distracted Emily crept away, making her way back to the Shiba house. She ducked into the open door and made her way to the recovery room and opened the door.

Mike hadn't stopped thinking about Emily since they had gotten home. His head was turned to the window in the recovery room he heard the room door creak open and then sighs. Why were Mia, Kevin, Jayden, and Antonio sighing? Mike groaned again. Someone tapped his arm gently

When they spoke they couldn't keep a hint of giggles from their voice "Need some aspirin?" she asked he knew that voice he turned his neck.

"Emily?" he gasped "How-?"

"We'd all like to know how" Mia reminded her. Emily sat on the bed gently moving Mike's head to rest in her lap, he closed his eyes for a minute

"I made a double" she stated "and that idiot fell for it"

"What happened after he took you?" Kevin asked

"I'm not sure he made me believe we were on a boat first then I broke out of it" she paused sliding her hands through Mike's short hair. Back and forth going as far as the base of his forehead he sighed closing his eyes again. _ This feels so good_ he thought

"I think he can make people believe they're seeing and feeling, smelling, touching, and experiencing things that aren't there" she smiled continuing "I still have no idea what he had to do with Mike"

"Why did you save me?" Mike asked

"Because I like when you protect me but I also like protecting you" she answered kissing his nose "Plus keeping an eye on you burns off my energy." She ran his hand down the side of his face

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Can you change my bandages? You don't have to" She just nodded and got bandages from the side table after having Mike swallow a few pills. She noticed the others had disappeared; she sat on the edge of the bed and carefully edged his shirt off and unwound the bandage she sucked in a breath at the gash and gently redressed his wound, looking away so as not to see the ugly mark.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"The question is, are you?" she threw it back at him. This wasn't the time for him to worry as she finished she looked down at the shirt.

"I'm fine" he promised but he grunted detecting the lie "Alright not so good, and I don't think I feel like putting the shirt back on" she blushed and sat down again helping his head back into her lap

"Careful, move too much and your wound might rip open." She reprimanded

"I would've risked that if you hadn't come back by yourself," she was about to argue but he yawned and she stood still except for running soothing hands through his hair. Soon his breath evened and he began to snore. She slipped out from under him slowly as to not disturb him she fixed him and laid a thin sheet over him. Kissing his forehead she whispered "goodnight Mike" and left the room.

"Emily" Mia said, "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah" she sank into a chair and blew air through her nose. "He's in pretty bad condition"

"He'll be fine" Mia assured but Emily could tell she wasn't so sure herself

"Are you sure?"

"No" Mia admitted "but Kevin and Jayden are so is mentor" the gap sensor went off then Emily rolled her eyes and ran after Mia as the five of them ran to the scene. The nighlock had entered the human world scaring up a storm. The nighlock heard the rangers (who were already morphed) running up his face went to shock when he saw the small yellow ranger coming with them

"What?" he shrieked "but I killed you" the yellow ranger just shook her head

"You destroyed my double" Emily informed him. Then they stacked using their spin swords and Mega blades they took out his first life and summoned their mega zords and defeated the nighlock.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours" they all gave a cheer Emily smiled to herself as they walked back home. She immediately went to the recovery room and decided just like Mike had done for her she would spend the night in the recovery room.

**A/N: I'm having some trouble with continuing ideas for both stories. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! I have a few more ideas for this story I'm going to try to make each adventure a chapter now. Thank you so much for everything. Oh I know a few stories that are memily but don't show the paring. Element of the storms which has only begun to hint at it Emily's story, I'll find the other names as soon as possible and I'll post them in my next update there are two more. I think.**


	5. homecoming part 1

Over the next few weeks Emily spent her time training, fighting nighlocks, and spending her free time with Mike her new beloved boyfriend. As he healed she was the one to do light training with him, and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. One day he sat in the yard with her sitting on the bench listening to her play her flute, which she had began to do when he was laid up. When she did play for him he would give her one of her favorite smiles and she couldn't help but blush.

"You have an amazing gift Em" he whispered twirling a strand of her hair.

"Thanks Mike"

"You're very welcome" he said. Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, "I-"he was interrupted when Mia came out

"Guys." She said "Ji wants us to learn how to do farm work, apparently he wants us to learn how to plant and grow" she rolled her eyes slightly

"So, what is the big deal?" Emily asked

"Tomorrow we're leaving for your farm" Mia shrieked Mike smiled his heart giving a squeeze when he saw Emily smile from ear to ear

"No way" she screamed "Oh my god" she bounced up kissing Mike's cheek before running inside to thank mentor

"She's so happy, I love seeing her happy" Mike whispered

"So…" Mia began "you know out of all us you'll be facing the three hardest tests"

"Huh?"

"The older sibling test, the mother test which is plus because her mom was a former ranger" Mia paused giving Mike the final one "The dad test"

"Oh no"

"From what Emily has told us, she's her parents little girl, and Serena is very close to her" Mia laughed at Mike's fright filled face "I wouldn't be surprised if you come home with a few scars"

"If they're anything like Emily I am sure they'll be a joy to be around"

"Young love" Mia sighed before walking away probably to Kevin _I have a feeling Emily's a daddy's girl, _he gulped leaning back lying on his back he still felt a small tug where the slash had been _and then her mom was a ranger and her sister who's been training her whole life to be a samurai, if she's strong enough will beat me up if I hurt Emily. _

"Mike, are you ok?" he turned to see Emily perplexed "You looked troubled"

"Do you think your family will like me?" he asked softly

"Of course" she smiled

"Are you just saying that?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she assured him patting his knee trying to comfort him "I guess my sister and I are my parents little princesses and all but when they see who you truly are they'll love you"

"I love you Emily" Mike said he sat up and tucked strands of her blond curls behind her ear "I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now"

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend" he smiled Emily laughed.

The next day after everyone had packed they left for the farm; Mike counted the hours at least ten. They finally pulled on to a small dirt road on the sides pastures began to come into view as they went further up Emily got more and more excited.

"Home" Emily shrieked she jumped out of the car and ran to the door th sky was dark with night Emily bounced on her heels. Mike came up behind her; he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. The door creaked open, a man stepped out smiling from ear to ear he had blond hair and Emily's hazel eyes.

"Baby girl" he cried "My little ranger"

"Dad" Emily threw herself into her father's arms.

"Here let me get your bags" her father said. "Call me john" the rangers nodded as Emily grabbed her bags ignoring Mike's offer to bring it in himself. They carried their bags inside the house which was about the size of the shiba house back home where mentor stayed with some "friends" to help protect the city. They all filed up the stairs, the house was homey and warm pictures of the family humg in every hallway with big picture windows in front. They came to a hall with two doors facing one another John opened the door to the right and smiled.

"Two of you boys in here," the room was medium with a closet hanging off the side the room held a dresser, two twin beds, and a nightstand in between. Jayden and Antonio dropped their bags at the foot of their temporary beds and followed the others into the room across the hall which was identical. Kevin and Mike dropped their bags they walked down to the next room. The door pushed open to a room with walls painted pink and yellow a frilly dresser and two large beds. The room had a large closet and bathroom.

"This is my room," Emily said smiling, "Serena was here before she got sick, but we moved her across the hall, so Mia gets the pink bed" Mia set her stuff down.

"Alright time to meet mom and Serena in Serena's room" John said bounding away Mike could see where Emily got her energy. They went across the hall to the next room where a young woman was propped up with pillows in the bed she had blond hair like Emily's although strait, and big green eyes. An older woman sat next to her with dark brown hair and brown eyes she smiled wide running up and hugging Emily

"I have to breathe mom…"

"Oh" the woman laughed "Right"

"Serena" Emily cried next she sat on the bed and gave her sister a hug

"So" Serena said, "Introduce me to my former team" Emily nodded "The one in red is Jayden, he's the red ranger, the one in blue is Kevin the blue ranger, Kevin is dating Mia the girl in pink she's the pink ranger. Then there's Antonio the gold ranger"

"Gold?" Emily's mother interrupted giving her younger daughter a chance to breathe "I don't remember a gold ranger" she and John moved to shake all of their hands

"No, but I was a childhood friend of Jayden he and I promised that I would return and be by his side when he became the red ranger"

"Yeah," Kevin piped in "Plus as Mike says he's a tech wiz"

"I built my own Samuraiser" he smiled "and I fixed the claw zord"

"Great we could use a techie to fix some of the machinery" John mused "are you up to it"

"Sure" Antonio said

"And this is Mike" Emily said continuing "The green ranger and my boyfriend" she looked own blushing Mike smiled and waved

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Call me Liz" Emily's mother smiled

"Emily" Serena shrieked happily, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Uhh" Emily felt more heat rush into her cheeks she turned to see Mike looking down trying to hide his blush "Yeah"

"Awwh," Serena cooed, "My little sister has her first boyfriend"

"Serena" Emily hissed

"Really?" Mike blushed again "I thought you had other boyfriends, you know I can't see a reason why boys wouldn't ask you out" Emily blushed.

"Emily" Liz smiled "can we speak with Mike alone, just Serena, your father and I?"

"Oh" Emily's eyes widened "sure just don't kill this one" she said after running through the door followed by the others Liz must of seen Mike's face because she laughed

"She's joking" Liz assured the frazzled looking green ranger "Besides we have enough fertilizer for now"

"What!" Mike cried

"Clearly my sister gets her humor from my mom" Serena laughed "Chill, they're kidding'

"Sit down son" John sighed

**A/N: I'm having some trouble with continuing ideas for both stories. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! I have a few more ideas for this story I'm going to try to make each adventure a chapter now. Thank you so much for everything. Oh I know a few stories that are memily but don't show the paring. Element of the storms which has only begun to hint at it Emily's story, I'll find the other names as soon as possible and I'll post them in my next update there are two more. I think.**


	6. homecoming part 2

Emily walked with her friends trying to distract herself from wondering what her family was doing to Mike; she knew he was probably fine. 

_Then again_…

Emily shook her head, and chuckled under her breath.

"Hey, Emily why don't you show us the farm" Antonio suggested

"Shouldn't we wait for Mike?"

"maybe you can show him later, you know alone, maybe somewhere with a little more bedding.." he ducked from Kevin's back hand but didn't doge Emily's smack on his arm

"So do you think your parents know we need him on the team?" Jayden asked jokingly "Or will we have to do without him?"

"Oh shut up" Emily said and rolled her eyes but she twisted her hair nervously she felt a hand on her shoulder

"He'll be fine" Mia assured her

"You're totally right Mia. So, let me show you the hen house" she had lead the other five rangers outside now to a small shack she pulled down on the latch letting it swing open inside were probably a good fifteen chickens

"Wow" Kevin said surprised

"Those are just the chickens" Emily said closing the door and leading them to a field in the distance they saw a few cows roaming. "fresh milk everyday"

"You are a farm girl" Mia muttered "Oh my god horses" Mia squealed running to pasture on the opposite side of the small drive they had driven up.

"Yeah" Emily pointed to a white mare with soft silver hair. "That's Snowcone, my horse"

"Snowcone?" Antonio asked his eye brow raised

"I was little I thought it was a good name" Emily sighed resting her arms on one of the levels of the picket fence. "I missed this place" just then an excited yelp sounded behind them and a fur ball knocked into Emily. "Chester" she squealed "I missed you boy" the dog was a tall rickety framed collie

"Awwh" Mia cooed kneeling to pet Chester who seemed thrilled to get more attention he shoved his nose in Mia's hand the others leaned down to keep the dog from tackling them he seemed thrilled.

Mike sat in a nearby chair as John began

"You're the first boy to show interest in my Emily" John began "If you hurt her, let's just say we'll be getting a good hundred and thirty pounds of fertilizer"

"I destroy or try to destroy people who hurt Emily" Mike said "I'd never even think of hurting her"

"You're a sweetie" Serena said "You seem like Emily's type, but remember I was trained to be a ranger if you hurt her I will use you as a training dummy"

"I fully agree with them, but it is nice to have a fellow ranger being Emily's boyfriend" Liz said Mike's heart took a leap. It seemed Emily's family liked him

"I'll do anything to earn your approval Emily's the best thing in my life" mike said

"You sound like you want to marry her" John said

"What? Maybe someday, but not till Jayden seal master x away, it's way to dangerous"

"Good, I'm glad you thought of that" Liz said "So how did you two get together?" Mike proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened from Amore to the last few days

"Emily almost died twice and ji told us nothing?" Serena fumed "Why?"

"I thought you should've known too" Mike shrugged "Ji has his reasons"

"Yeah" Liz agreed

"We aren't really here for farm work are we?" they turned to see Emily leaning in the doorway with the other four crowded behind her

"No" Liz admitted "Emily, some nighlocks have expressed an interest in you"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"Ji has agents on finding out which ones but for the week you're staying here" Serena said softly, "We all need to keep you safe.

"Did you guys know about this?" she turned to the others then Mike who all hung their heads away from her "I can't believe this, you didn't tell me?"

"Emily" Mike began "If we told, you'd refuse to come back here. This is the best place to keep you, just for a week"

"My family is in danger" Emily snarled she turned away running off

"Em?" Mike saw Emily near the pastures "I'm sorry."

"I don't like putting any of you in danger"

"Is that a reason you traded yourself into that nighlock to keep me safe?" Emily only nodded and laid her head on Mike's shoulder. She looked out on the pastures her horse Snowcone. He trotted up snorting into Mike's face. He laughed

"Who's this guy?"

"Snowcone" Mike smiled. "Ever rode bareback?"

"I've never rode period"

"You'll be fine" she pushed open the gate and caught the horse's neck and swung onto the horse's back. She held out her hand, Mike took it swinging on and holding on to her waist. She clicked her tongue signaling the horse to move forward. He lurched his frame curling as he ran Emily laughed amd Mike held on for dear life the horse seemed to enjoy it to.

Mia looked out into the pastures where she and the boys had gone out to see how Emily was to find Emily and Mike riding on Snowcone. Emily laughing and Mike clinging to her laughed along their voices twisting as one. She felt arms go around her waist.

"Hi" Kevin whispered

"Hey Kev," she twisted to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Mia"

"I love you too"

"Hey" they pulled apart to see Mike and Emily who had jumped of the horse, Mike was talking "I think you'd like horseback riding Kevin, you practice yur balance and all"

"He's just mad that I had to keep him from falling" Emily insisted

"Are you okay Em?" Mia asked

"I guess but I hate putting them in danger it's just…"

"We promise your family will be fine" Jayden said he had been standing aside from the two couples "It's our job to protect the innocent"

"Thank you" Emily smiled

"Dinner time" Liz called

"Let's go" Mike said, "I'm starved

**A/N: I'm having some trouble with continuing ideas for both stories. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! I have a few more ideas for this story I'm going to try to make each adventure a chapter now. Thank you so much for everything. Oh I know a few stories that are memily but don't show the paring. Element of the storms which has only begun to hint at it Emily's story, I'll find the other names as soon as possible and I'll post them in my next update there are two more. I think.**


	7. rescuethe date

The rangers sat down to dinner with Emily's family and went to bed setting their alarms for the early morning. Emily guided them the next day around the farm doing farm work after dropping off Antonio in the barn to assist with fixing the mechanical devices.

"Aghh, how many more boxes do we have to clear?" Mike whined a few hours into the day.

"You're holding the last one" Emily grunted "It's a mystery what is in these things anyway" Mike set his down and opened a box

"Training equipment?"

"Wow," Kevin exclaimed "we get to train here too"

"Really?" Mike shouted "I thought bringing these down from the attic was enough"

"Try being the only one to work and still training" Emily said "There's only one last chore, we already collected eggs, cleaned the stalls, milked the cows, cleared the attic, and dusted the barn"

"Thank god there's only one more" Mia sighed Jayden nodded "Antonio, how was your chore?"

"I fixed the milker"

"Thank you" Emily said giving Antonio a hug "Now let's weed"

"Uggh" Mike groaned, Emily just laughed and went on ahead. As soon as they were done, Mia, Kevin, Jayden, and Antonio went inside Emily pulled Mike to the barn and gestured to a ladder when they climbed up into a loft she pulled him to a swing near a window

"Wow, a swing" Mike said his eyes had bulged a little. Why would a swing be in a barn loft?

"Yeah the roof is very sturdy" Emily said nodding she sat on one edge of the seat and Mike took the other sitting beside her. They both gently pushed off the floor starting the slow rhythm of the swing's back and forth. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. He continued to every once in a while restart them he noticed it was getting dark. He heard light breathing, he looked to see a sleeping Emily he chuckled and gently stopped the swing and pulled her into his arms/ He stopped at the ladder. How was he to get her down? He sat her on the edge and gently pushed her shoulders

"Emily" he whispered "wake up"

"Mmh" she cracked an eye open "What time is it?"

"No idea" she nodded stretching out he motioned her to follow as he descended the ladder she followed suit and hopped of the last ring. They tracked out of the barn and back to the house.

"Hello" Liz was hunched over a stew pot "Dinner will be ready in ten"

"Thanks," Mike said "Emily fell asleep"

"Oh?" Liz smiled looking up from her pot "well, I hope you had a good rest because we're having a game night"

"Mom," Emily said, "you wouldn't"

"And baby pictures" Liz squealed

"Cool" Mike said

"No, it's really not that cool." Emily promised him "I wasn't cute"

"Oh yes she was" Liz said "I have one where Emily was Captain Underpants, her weapon was a bottle of hot sauce"

"Really?" Mike laughed "I need to see that"

"Mom!" Emily blushed "don't"

After dinner Liz had ignored her daughter's pleas for mercy and showed the rangers her baby pictures

"Awwh" Mia snorted "you were so-"

"Adorable" Mike finished barley containing his laughter "I didn't know you played soccer"

"Well yeah, but I didn't like it much" she giggled

"And you said you weren't cute" mike sighed holding one of her pictures. Even at three she was gorgeous

"Are you ogling a picture?" Antonio said

"Yeah I think he is" Jayden said he laughed.

"You guys will be the end of me" Emily sighed

The next morning Emily went to get water from the well to water the plants it was closer to the crop then the house was, plus she needed to get well water for the house to enough for dish and clothes washing, showers, cooking, and drinking. She lowered the bucket down peering down seeing how far it had to plop in the water as it submerged Emily could see small bubbles forming showing the water was filling into the bucket once she felt there was enough she began to pull at the rope and pulley system to lift the bucket as it came to the top she rested it on the flat wide edge of the well's ridge and undid the knot.

"Well wishes yellow ranger," Emily spun around face to face with a nighlock "You'll need them" Emily dropped the bucket and pulled out her samuraiser

"Go, go samurai" she morphed into the yellow ranger, she slashed her sword at the nighlock he caught her attack locking swords, using his strength to push her off She grunted and kicked his stomach. She asked him what he wanted

"You're the glue that holds your team together, plus your green bean boy defeated my brother. You'll pay for his mistake" Emily just growled and swiped at him with her sword he laughed and with a burst of light a fire ball shot from his hand blasting her she dimorphed. She rolled across the ground. She groaned her breathing went ragged. She started to morph again

"Go…" but he blasted her again

"One for Ari" he laughed when she collapsed. Emily's eyes swam with dark she readied for his attack but then she saw the rangers rush towards her. They were all morphed

"Peek-a-boo" Jayden said suddenly in between Ari and Emily. He slashed sending Ari tumbling.

"Over here" Mike said he went for a decisive blow but Ari jumped upward shooting a bolt of his fire at Mike. Emily who was still (barley) awake shouted at Mike

"Duck" Mike obeyed her and jumped away in time for the fire blast to skid his arm, still a hit but not a bad one. Mike felt his skin heat under his suit.

"Moogers" Ari commanded several Moogers peeled out of opening portals. They descended on Mia, Kevin, Antonio, Jayden, and Mike so their hands were full."You destroyed my brother, so I'll destroy your precious yellow ranger" Emily now deeply in her own dark world was picked up by Ari who with one last laugh disappeared into a portal.

"Emily, no!" Mike called they eventually defeated the Moogers Liz ran down the path

"What happened?"

"This nighlock" Mia panted "He had a bone to pick with Mike…"

"Apparently, one of the nighlocks we faced had a brother, since Mike didn't have a sibling Emily was the next best thing" Kevin cut in

"I let him take her" Mike said shakily he punched the ground in anger."NO!" he launched himself off the ground and ran off charging into the house. Hours later they had called Mentor who said he would send the quests away. They arrived late night and Mentor told them they could draw both Ari and Emily out with a special symbol. After they arrived back home, Mike spent hours trying to master the new symbol it was the only way to get his Emily back.

He hoped that Emily was okay.

EMILY woke up in the one place she never wanted to, Master Xandred's boat tied to a pole in the corner(at least her hands were free). Noticing she was awake Octeroo turned

"Ooh ah ooh you're awake!" he exclaimed bobbing his head so that his tentacles wiggled. Emily just turned her head and groaned she felt pain she craned her neck and felt it again she lifted her more able hand the other ached to touch her neck she gasped a kanji had been sliced into her skin. She tried to yell but couldn't

"Sorry," Dayu laughed "You can't speak and it'll take serious symbol power to bring you back" she crouched down "Master Xandred asked Ari to retrieve you because he plans on killing you one by one, plus the green and pink rangers will come anywhere for you, then blue will follow along with gold the your red friend will be all alone!" Emily must of looked terrified or angry because Dayu laughed once more and went to a corner on the opposite end of the ship to play her harmonium. _ Great, _Emily thought _I either lose Mike and my friends or I die. _ Which would she give, her life or her friends' and Mike's life?

_My life is insignificant compared to theirs _she decided _I must give my life for theirs. But how? _She felt a tug on the base of her spine and was tugged at the edges of the rope with a final dig into her abdomen the bonds. She flew across the room and saw a rift appear she was frightened she hit the pavement. Of the earth.

Emily flew out along with Ari, Mike was impressed it took a lot of work but they did it.

"Huh?" the nighlock cried "Master Xandred won't be happy to find his prize missing." Emily sent him a glare.

"Emily!" Mike rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" she shook her head not speaking "Emily talk to me" then he noticed her throat had been cut a kanji carved into her neck.

"What did you do?" he asked slamming into Ari

"It's just a silencing spell, as long as it keeps bleeding she can't use her powers or her voice" Mike flew back against the wall and Mia pulled in to attack next.

"Fix her" Mia ordered as she spun away from the nighlock

"Why would I do that?"

"Aghh" Mia growled and flipped away so that Kevin could attack

"Nighlock"

"Huh"

"Surprise" Kevin ducked away to reveal Jayden with the five disc beetle cannon using Antonio's in place of Emily's. He blasted the nighlock who disintegrated he came around again but they defeated him with the octozord, claw zord, and the samurai battle wing.

After a few days recovering from a reconstructing surgery Emily was eagerly awaiting her voice's return. She had been given a notepad to communicate.

"Mike?" she was startled when she could say his name

"Emily!" he smiled "You talked"

"It worked" she ran around the house screaming at the rangers happily

"Emily," Mike panted catching up with the excited yellow ranger "you want to celebrate?"

"Yes!" she squealed

"Dinner and a movie?" Emily nodded and gave Mike a bear hug and a peck on the cheek and then ran off to tell Mia.

Hours later Emily was choosing an outfit, she looked at her choices a small yellow sundress with a flower print or a yellow blouse and a white skirt with the hem colored green. Emily thought for a moment and chose the two piece. She smiled. She quickly dressed and met Mike outside

"You look beautiful Em" he whispered "as always" she blushed looking at Mike dressed in a nice clean shirt and pants.

"You never had a better time. Mike" her hand "your chariot waits"

"You're so silly-" she gfe that night she was going to tell Mia everythped a chariot "Mike! You're-this amazing"

"Really? I thought you would like it." He blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I actually changed our date plans you know a carriage ride around down to drop the horses off near the park and then a picnic, Antonio helped. Then mentor said we could stargaze outback" he was rambling" She kissed him and ran to pet the horse. Her eyes widened

"How-" she breathed when she recognized the horse "How-did you get Snowcone?"

"I called in a favor" Mike answered "You're parents had an old friend drop him off, and pick him up" she hugged him again and scrambled into the seat. Two hours later Mike and Emily dropped Snowcone off (after they took a few pictures with Snowcone) and walked to the park with the picnic basket in toe. They had a wonderful evening. And told childhood stories and just talked. Emily had the best time in her life. She couldn't wait to tell Mia in detail about the date. They arrived home and sat outside pointing out constellations.

"So Mike, tell me would you rather have a boy or girl?"

"Hmm" he mused "I couldn't choose"

"Neither could I"

"But I do know if I had a daughter I could keep my samurai stuff"

"What why?"

"Hey if the dad of your interest had a sword would you want to hurt them?"

"Oooh"

"Besides don't worry" he smiled "she wouldn't be aloowed to date until she was thirty anyway"

"Oh, really?" What if her mother disagreed?"

"Then I'd listen to her mother's opinion"

Emily woke up to see the pinks and oranges of sunrise and Mike's arms around her. She had fallen asleep in Mike's arms. She blushed, she had slept with Mike.

"Mike" she hissed shaking him awake as well as she could in his arms."We fell asleep" he shot uo and swore lightly still a bit groggy

"Oh man" he said "if Mentor finds out he'll kill us" Luckily to their relief they found Mentor hadn't discovered them.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been having writers block so a few things**

**Thanks to **_**sb ()**_ **for inspiring the idea for the date**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and favoriters ( or something like that) I appreciate it**

**I need ideas help!**

**I want to know should I make a Antonio/Jayden couple, Antonio/Serena/Jayden love triangle, or something else?**

**And check out Golzeoranger 100 on YouTube he's has all the episodes of Prs in his videos all you have to do is check in the description box and click the link. Enjoy!**

**THANKS GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	8. be careful whay you wish for

A few days later the rangers were training in the dojo Mike and Emily and Mia and Kevin. Antonio and Jayden were resting a bit, talking.

"Look at that," Jayden pointed to Mike and Emily, the two were dead locked. Turning around and round in a blur Emily shoved Mike away and knocked his sword out of his grasp and slammed her stick into his side. Mike crashed to the ground

"Oh my god!" Emily gasped "Oh, Mike I am so sorry." She reached out to him but he pulled away sneering. This puzzled Jayden nobody ever pulled away from Emily, especially not Mike. "Can I get you an ice pack? Or maybe some frozen peas?" Frozen peas were Emily's favorite healing method something she used in her childhood, and had picked up again when she arrived.

"No I don't need your help" he sneered "go away" he stalked off and Emily followed.

"Mike" Emily said jogging to meet his pace, "I can help"

"No"

"Mike"

"No"

"Mike"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed she stepped backed shocked that he had yelled at her,"God Emily you're so annoying"

"Mike-"

"No, don't talk to me"

"Mike"

"Shut up! Emily I wish you weren't on the team; I wish we had never started this stupid relationship. And I am so glad that it's over with. I wish Emily, that you would just leave me the hell alone, and get the sense you dimwit to never enter my life again!" Emily's jaw hung open nearly touching the bag of peas she held in her hand she closed her mouth

"I hate you!" she screamed back on the verge of tears, "I was trying to help you! And you say this to me" she took the bag of peas and pulled her arm back "Here I don't care what the hell you use to fix your boo-boo Michael, just do what you want." She felt her cheeks flame with anger and wet trails slid down her cheeks bursting from her eyes, Mike regretted what he said when she began to cry. Plus, she had never cursed.

What had he done?

"Emily I-" but before he could finish Emily flung the bag of Peas at him it landed on his face tearing open. She sobbed again and spun on her heel and ran out of the house. Past the other rangers ignoring their questioning looks. And she ran into the forest. She kept running until she hit town and finally came to sit on a park bench. She sat and cried.

Mike felt horrible for what he had said, he had let his pride get in the way of his heart. He had hurt Emily badly and he hadn't apologized. Kevin, Mia, Jayden, and Antonio came in with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"What did you do?" Mia asked her fists clenched

"I said some things I shouldn't have, I let my pride take over." He replied frightened of Mia.

"It must have horrible, by the way she was sobbing" Antonio remarked giving the green ranger a spiteful glare "she looked really hurt"

"Mike, you need to fix this" Jayden said he hooked his thumb towards the door. "Now"

"Where did she go then?"

"Probably the park" Kevin said Mike nodded and raced off to find Emily.

Emily cried

"What's wrong?" she looked up to see a nighlock, ugly, Emily had long ago stopped noticing the features of every nighlock.

"Nighlock!" she cried she looked around to see everyone cowering. Se noticed some strange things including: a wide range of animals with strange human like eyes, statues that hadn't been there before, and people with missing hands, ears, and turned to everyone."Get out of here" she commanded and turned to face the nighlock as people ushered out dragging some of the earless and statues behind them. "go, go, samurai"

"Ooh just as I thought the yellow Samurai ranger." He snickered "And here come your friends, and boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend" she corrected.

Mike had run to the park when he got the call he ran faster when he found it at the park where Emily was supposed to be. He had met the others half-way and they had morphed on their way. They had faced strange things rushing out of the park. And arrived to see the yellow ranger and a nighlock circling each other.

"Moogers" he called hold the others in a quick flash he slammed into Emily who dimorphed and stumbled. He caught her holding her with an arm around her waist and an arm around her neck. Mike lunged to help her but Moogers held him back at least three. "Green ranger, I'm here to grant your wish, you made two wishes that caught my ear" he smiled a grizzly smile, "One was that you wished she was no longer on your team and the other was that she'd-disappear from your life. Well wish granted" and with that a huge blast of light burst around him and Emily. When the light cleared Emily and the nighlock were gone along with all the Moogers.

"Emily!"

"Mike!" Mia growled powering down "this is your entire fault" then she did something that surprised everyone she slapped Mike. His head swung back from the impact and he wobbled. Kevin angry at Mike for being so thick headed shoved him as he wobbled.

"Enough!" Jayden yelled, as much as he liked seeing Mike get his just desserts he knew it wouldn't help. "Beating Mike up, although satisfying isn't going to fix this."

"I deserve it" Mike mumbled staring at his knees with a hand cradling his flaming sore cheek. "This _is _my entire fault" Mia who was angry paused in the middle of making a remark, when Mike bowed his head. Was it just her or were his eyes leaking?

"Are you crying?" she asked in a soft whisper she knelt by Mike

"No," he replied looking away "you just hit my eye" his lie wasn't a very good one, Mia hesitantly reached out and rubbed his back

"It'll be okay" she assured him but her voice betrayed her shaking. Making it clear that, that might be the case.

"We have to find her," Mike said his face still buried in his knees

"Wait!" Antonio said "The nighlock forgot something"

"What's that?" Jayden asked curios as to why his childhood friend suddenly seemed inspired.

"Remember how I used satellite connections to track you on my phone when Dekker aka Mr. creepy took you when you were poisoned?" Jayden nodded "well I can do the same with Em!"

"Right now?" Mike asked popping his head up and jumping to his feet. Antonio was already fiddling with his phone, he smiled

"Got her"

Emily awoke in a cold damp cave. The nighlock smiled at her.

"Finally awake" he laughed. She noticed that she had chains on her wrists, then several another sets of cuffs up her forearms and elbows. He pulled his hand back and a blue beam grew from his palm he left it there for a minute and then smacked it towards her. She cried out in pain when it collided with her chest. He grabbed her arm and his hand hand shone once again. His eyes glew with a surge of power. She felt herself weaken,

"Ha!" he said "I have a 24 hour life force buffet in my own cave with you here I won't have to return to the sanzu river for a dip until you're dead."

"But I'll die soon anyway won't I?"

"You're smarter than I thought" he laughed "Prepare to die." She screamed as a beam hit her again, footsteps sounded

"Emily!" Mike, Kevin, Mia, Jayden, and Antonio all fled into the cave morphed.

"Leave here rangers, " the nighlock sneered. "she'll be dead soon' he backed towards Emily "Moogers, distract them" Moogers poured from gaps all over. The nighlock laughed whale the rangers were distracted.

"Mike!" Emily called "I forgive you" hearing this fueled something in Mike he called his forest spear and with amazing symbol power he took all the Moogers out.

"No" the nighlock said. The beam grew in his hand "this last one will take her life away! I'm already full from feeding of the miserable girl"

"You fed off her?" Mia shrieked in disbelief. But her words were lost in the ear splitting boom when the beam came in its horrid contact with Emily. She screamed once more and then she slumped her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to die

Thump, went her heart, thump, thump

Thump, thump

Thump

"Emily" the rangers screamed. They battled the monstrous nighlock and won. Once they won they all rushed to her. Mike brushed her hair away and pulled her into his lap. Her eyes opened one last time.

"Don't…cry" she rasped too weak to anything more "it shouldn't have ended this way, but it did…" she was about to say more when her heart gave a final lurch and she closed her eyes and mouth and let go of the last bit of life in her. She knew this would be the end.

"Emily" Mike bor demanded againegan to cry "please no, no, no…"

"Emily! Rangers!" Mentor came into the cave seemingly out of nowhere.

"She's gone Mentor" Kevin sighed, his heart and voice heavy with dread "She'll never be alive again"

"She's not gone yet" Mentor said

"You're in some crazed kind of denial," Jayden bellowed he stood in front of Mentor "she's dead!"

"No" Mentor said "You all can give her some of your life, her life and powers will be restored"

"But how?" Mike sobbed still cradling Emily

"Place her down," mike reluctantly obeyed "stand in a circle"

"but…" Mia began to protest

"Stand" Mentor commanded again, this time there were no protests they all did as they were told. "Now take your Samurisers out, good, trace the symbol for life, good, now link hands" mentor nodded in approval when they did so "close your eyes and look deep inside find your spirt and imagine yourself breaking a piece off, imagine making that piece yellow, and imagine giving it to emily' each of them did as they were told

Mia saw herself breaking of a few sky symbols and changing into them yellow. Air became earth

Jayden saw himself break of fire kanji symbols, and they changed to yellow fire became earth

Kevin imagined himself breaking off blue water symbols they became yellow water changed to earth

Antonio broke off a few light kanji symbols and saw the gold color dulling and softening becoming yellow

Mike broke off more than a few to revive Emily, he then broke off another symbol the one he held in his heart. They became yellow Forest changed to earth and swirled with heart,

Mia gave hers to Emily her little sister

Jayden gave his to Emily his best friend

Kevin gave his to his little sister Emily

Antonio gave his to his best friend Emily

Mike gave his to Emily the love of his life.

If you were watching them like Ji was you would see wisps of pink, red, blue, gold and green, float out of the rangers as they touch Emily they turned a brilliant shade of yellow. And dipped in to the earth samurai, entering her arms, legs, torso, heart, mouth, and nose, when the force left them they opened their eyes and heard a small noise. A moan

A thump

Thump, thump

Thump, thump, thump

Emily's chest rose and fell. Her eyes fluttered open. The fact that they had given parts of their lives had caused them to power down, but of course they didn't mind. Mike crouched by his true love

"Emily?" he whispered

"Hey Mike" she said her eyes opening "Can we go home?"

"Yeah Em." Mike sniffed "we can" he brought her into his chest in a hug and picked her up. The other followed as he began the steady walk to the SUV that would take them home.

Hundreds of miles away Serena sat in her bed, feeling sick. So at first when she saw a trails of different Kanjis she thought she was hallucinating. But her parents who were by her bedside felt their eyes widen

"What?" they said in unison as the trail glowing brightly passed through the window and into Serena. The symbols cleansed her, curing her of the disease. The symbols that had unknown to Emily's family brought Emily back, revived the Earth samurai's sister.

_It worked because Emily was dying to _a soft voice said coming from no one and no where _ you must return to your sister and guide her and her fellow rangers alongside Ji, Serena it is your real destiny. _

"It's right, honey" liz smiled still in awe "you must go"

The next day Serena would leave home for her new one.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been having writers block so a few things. It's also short and this is the same-ish A/N I did**

**Thanks to **_**Dillon-SummerLoverForever **_**For the idea, **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and favoriters ( or something like that) I appreciate it**

**I need ideas help!**

**I still want to know should I make an Antonio/Jayden couple, Antonio/Serena/Jayden love triangle, or something else.**

**And check out Golzeoranger 100 on YouTube he's has all the episodes of Prs in his videos all you have to do is check in the description box and click the link. Enjoy!**

**I did steal the whole revving from the mighty morphing movie.**

**I'm writing a story for Dillon summerloveforever's contest I'll post it soon**

**THANKS GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	9. quess who's coming?

The samuraiser buzzed loudly or beeped loudly on Mike's bedside table, he groaned wondering who would call him that wasn't able to reach him by walking across the hall

"Hello?"

"Mike!"

"Serena" he asked confused as to why Emily's sister called him "What's up?"

"Two things or more, one what happened yesterday, why did Emily…die?" Mike flinched he drew in a sharp breath

"How-h-how-d-I-d you know?" his voice shook causing the syllables to spew

"Because and here's the next part, I was healed to"

"You were? Emily is going to be very happy to find that out…"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"We got into a fight" he admitted "A really stupid fight, I said some things, she ran off, apparently a nighlock was listening and used it against her. He sort of…Killed her, so we used our inner selves and –donated some of our symbol power to her"

"So you broke her heart…"

"Then revived her" he finished

"I'll let that one slide" she decided Mike let out a sigh of relief. "The other thing…"

"You said two"

"Mike…"

"Sorry"

"Mentor and I talked, he asked for some assistance 'wrangling' the six of you, whatever saved me told me that to" she paused as if checking to see if he was still there, he grunted urging her to go on "so I'm coming there to live with you"

"That's great!"

"Let it be a surprise for my sister" Serena said stopping him from telling Emily "if she's even awake…" Mike glanced quickly out his window to see Emily sparring with Mia and Kevin

"She's happy as a clam, bouncing off the walls as usual"

"Good see you tonight"

"Mmm" Mike responded, before shutting off his samuraiser and plopping back into bed, he looked up to see Emily she got his gaze and turned disappearing from his view, a knock sounded minutes later

"Come in"

"Hi, Mike" Emily pushed to the door in and walked in "we need to talk"

"I know"

"Mike," she began sitting down next to him he sat up next to her "You hurt me really bad"

"I know," he said looking at his hands "I was so stupid"

"You kind of were" Emily said "I don't know what to say we are"

"Emily, I…" he said "I'm sorry, I was being so conceited. I was being an egotistical jerk, I don't deserve you, but, I still love you more than anything"

"I know, so I am putting you on probation"

"Probation?"

"Yes we'll still be together but no kissing hugging, or stuff like that we can hold hands"

"I can live with that" he smiled "Do you mind turning around I need to get dressed"

"Sure" she looked out the window as he shuffled around the room

"Done" she turned to face him, he was smiling. She smirked

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"I know that smile, that's a 'I know something you don't smile' what is t?"

"you'll find out tonight"

"Tell me!"

"Nope"

"Can I have a clue?"

"No"

"Please?" she pouted he wavered then bit his lip

"No, I'm not giving in to your femininity" he laughed and took off, she snorted and ran after him, calling his name.

As the two rangers zipped by Mia and Jayden they laughed and their eyes followed the two around the yard.

"Emily!" Mia said she reached out and Emily ran around her into Jayden hard enough to send her crashing backwards. Mike was at her side, she looked incredibly dazed. Mia crouched next to her.

"Emily?" Mike asked helping her sit.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"If you tell me your secret" mike rolled his eyes and smiled

"Nice try"

"Awwh come on!"

"What is with you two?"

"Emily want to learn what the surprise we-I have for her is!"

"Mike" Emily whined "Please?"

"Emily, it's worth waiting"

"Tell me!" Mia had asked this time Mike smiled and shoved a piece of paper in her hand

"When did you write that?" Emily squeeled

"When you took a bathroom break"

"Come on!"

Mia scanned the note when she was alone

_Serena's all better. She's coming to stay here. Emily will be so happy!_

_Don't say a word to my angel (Emily)_

His angel? Serena was coming?

Geez, what weird drama, this team really needed a break.

EMILY was still bothered by Mike's secret what was it? She could tell by the goofy smile on his face that it was a good one; It was early evening now she was inside reading, or trying to at least. Her mind kept wandering to his secret. Actually he had said "surprise". Mike was stubborn as anything; his rebellious streak showed that, he had a harder time at bending to the rules than anyone. She smiled replacing her bookmark and quickly putting the book back on the nightstand. She decided to go train that would distract her. She changed into her training uniforn and rushed outside to start her training only to see the raining pelting on the glass windows. She moved to the indoor dojo and practiced there instead.

Mike watched Emily from the entry way to the dojo she slammed her stick into the dummies and in between she'd spar with the bags, then she'd practice her flips and ducks, and repeat it all again. She was so graceful.

Not to mention beautiful, even when she was sweaty. The sweat gave her skin a sheen, that made it glisten. Her training uniform was slightly undone, leaving less to the imagination, mike found his cheeks flaring at the thoughts of Emily, clad.

No, stop thinking about that, just get those thoughts out of your head…

"Hi, Mikey" Emily had noticed him and had obsivly found a new pet name

"Mikey, really, Emily?"

"I'll stop calling you it when you tell me"

"Emily!" they were interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell "Oh, here she is now"

"She?" but Emily was cut short when she was lifted into a familiar hug "Serena?"

"Emily, thank god you're alive!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm healed; whatever …er…resurrected you healed me"

"That is awesome"

"Guess what else?"

"What is it?"

"I'm moving in, Mom and dad are sending the rest of my stuff. Apparently Mentor needed an assistant" Emily squealed again, happy as a clam "Mike knew I called him"

"Yeah, she woke me up to, oh, and I told you it be worth the wait" Emily laughed and gave Mike a hug he was surprised "I thought I was on probation"

"It's an exception" she laughed

"Probation?" Serena asked

"Yeah, no kissing hugging or handholding until I see fit" Emily replied nodding "You didn't think I would let him get away with it did you?"

"That's my girl" Serena smiled

**A/N: Still looking for ideas I have two new stories too! Yay! Sorry about not updating got caught up in school **


End file.
